Mirror Images-Chapter 9
Chapter 9 Theresa P.O.V In my dream, Willow was standing in the same grass field. Her orange hair swayed in the wind. It was the same as other previous dreams, Willow was happily running in the field. She was happy, like she would be when she was still alive.. Stopped then looked around, in the distance she saw a black figure. She smiled and ran towards the figure. She failed to notice the "thing" behind her, chasing her. It's eyes were nothing more than red lights and in it's hands was a spear made of darkness. It's body seemed to be made of black slime and everwhere it stepped the grass died. Willow continued to ran towards the figure in the distance, she was still smiling. She was calling the figures name, however it was unaudible to me. The figure however did not notice her advance. Then Willow tripped and fell. As she was on her back, she noticed the "thing". She tried to stand but she was frozen in fear, she called the figure's name but the figure didn't hear her. She was helpless as the "thing" came close to her and brought it's spear down. Willow's silent scream could not be heard. -------------------------------------------- I woke straight up in the bed. I looked around and I expect Alfear to to be appear looking at me. But he wasn't here now. I guess he should have gotten used to my discomfort from my dreams. I also expected Allison and Atticus to be awake. Allison was still asleep, I remembered that Christopher was more energetic at night and got more exhasueted in the day. I guess it's the same for Allison. Atticus's mattress was empty, he was probably walking around Olympus or something. Knowing him, he would probably appear beside me later. I got out of Chris's bed and grabbed my necklace and Chris's sword and strapped it to my waist. Then I walked towards the 'door'. I ducked into the hole that was actually the door. I walked around Olympus. The last time I was here, I didn't really take a good look at the structure and design of the god's home, now I did. The design was obviously not a design that humans could come up with. The walls and floor were made of somekind of stone that was similar to marble, they were cold under my bare feet. I walked without a destination in mind, I just followed where my feet brought me. Finally I ended at some kind of balcony at overlooked the sunrise. I leaned on the railing, looking at the sunrise. It was beautiful. It also was different than the sunrise I see at camp mainly because on Olympus we were several metres in the air. So the view of the sun was much better and the sun looked bigger. I sighed observing the beautiful sight. "Hello Theresa." I turned around to see Atticu, he had somehow appeared behind me. See what I mean? "Why is it that you always know where I am? Are you stalking me or something?" I snapped. Atticus smiled. "May I join you?" I shrugged. He came over and stood beside me. "Beautiful isn't it?" I nodded. He looked at me, concerned. "Your worried about Christopher aren't you?" "Of course I am. Any girl would be worried if her boyfriend was rampaging and planning to destroy the gods." He snorted. "No what I'm trying to say is that your worried about the other outcome of this battle." I looked at him, I wondered how he always seemed to know what's on my mind. Of course I knew about the other outcome of the fight. I began to say. "The gods would win and they would destroy Christopher, making sure that he is no longer a threat." "As you know, there is only three outcomes in this battle. Christopher destroys the gods, the gods destroy Christopher or-" "I save Christopher like the prophecy says." I said. Atticus nodded. "Which means we would have to oppose Zeus and his decision to kill Christopher. Are you ready for that?" "Of course." I said without heistation. "Of course, not even Zeus would dare oppose a prophecy." "Yes. I guess that would be true." Atticus crossed his arms, looking at the rising sun. He looked like he was deep in thought. Suddenly I was very aware of the weight of Chris's sword strapped to my waist. I remembered how the Other wasn't able to hold the sword even though he was controlling Christopher's body. But Atticus was able too. "Hey Atticus. Why could you hold Filargyria when the Other couldn't?" I asked. Atticus looked at me considering the question. "I believe the Other said that Filargyria doesn't allow anyone that wishes to use it to do bad intentions to wield it. The Other wanted to use it to kill Alfear, while I wanted to use it to protect you and Alfear so I guess that was it." "Oh." I considered it. It didn't occur to me that Filargyria might have been sentient. I took off Filargyria off my waist. I held it out to Atticus. "What are you doing Theresa?" He asked. "You should know me. I can't wield a sword, so me using Filargyria would be useless. It would be better for you to use it. And since it allows you to wield it, I guess there's no problem there right?" I handed the sword to him. Atticus heistated but he took the sword. He examined it, then looked at me. "Thank you Theresa. It would be an honour to wield this sword." "Now let's save Christopher together okay?" I smiled. "Of course." He returned my smile. "Theresa! Atticus!" I heard Allison call us. I saw Allison come running around the corner. "Where were you guys?! Come we gotta go!" "Go where?" I asked. "Christopher- I mean the Other. He's brought another Olympian down." Allison said. Mirror Images Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Mirror Images-Chapter 10|Next Chapter--->]] Everyone has an addiction Mine just happens to be you 05:50, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page